Stars are sometimes of straw
by Mistergalaxy
Summary: After Luffy joins CP9 to save his crewmates he is approached by a person he never even knew. Now as he finds the truth about his crew he is in a conflict between love or friends LuffyxKalifa Yeah I know so random . RATE AND REVIEW


Hello, I know I haven't written any other story for a LONG time but I decided to do this one since I don't know, I felt like i

Hello, I know I haven't written any other story for a LONG time but I decided to do this one since I don't know, I felt like it. Never see THIS pairing. Anyways, it will be rather short. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT

Chapter 1: Fool

Nami TIME!

"Wake up kid!"

Nami could hear the voice of another woman calling her from her sleep. She was in total confusion. She then remembered everything, Enies Lobby, their battle against CP9 and the reason of the loss of her battle: the yell of her captain giving up.

"Hey! Kid, you better wake up right now!" Nami opened her eyes to find Kalifa kneeling over her.

Her glasses nearly fell on the redhead's face. She could smell her strong perfume and twitched at the older woman's hair on her face. She tried to stand up but found out she was a bubble doll once again.

"Don't even try kid. So, I guess you already know the raid on Enies Lobby was a complete disaster. Everyone but you and that straw hat are dead…"

The words hit Nami like a bullet. Everyone was dead save for her and Luffy, but why? What had she done? What had Luffy done? Was Robin also dead? She opened her mouth to speak but she was silenced by Kalifa.

"I know what you must be thinking: why are you and Luffy alive? Well the answer is simple… we tried to convince you to join the marine. We went asking little by little and well, everyone woke up and after they were asked you can expect their answer. They were executed. Now, I want to know one thing: would YOU join the marine?"

"What!? What kind of question is that? Of course I wont!!" her anger could be seen even through her "clean" face

"What a pity… straw hat did surrender. He is the replacement for Blueno on CP9…"

"What? Luffy actually joined you?!"

"Sure, after he found nearly all of you were dead he decided to start a new life with us. Accept US as his crewmates"

"No way…"

"Oh yes, sure you still don't want to join?"

She thought it over, true her life was over but would she actually give in? No!! Luffy may have but she was not Luffy. As she thought of Luffy in a black suit holding tightly to a marine flag she started sobbing. He was not the same Luffy she knew. No.

"No…" she muttered and with that a gunshot passed through her head.

Kalifa TIME!

Kalifa wondered around Enies Lobby for a while until she found Luffy on one of the balconies, the one where they had watched as he shouted to them and Cutty Flam jumped, the one where Sogeking burnt the world government flag and the one where Robin said she wanted to live.

"Hey straw hat," her words coming out in her usual sensual manner "Don't you want to come inside?"

"No thanks."

"Really? Its so cold here and you might get sick."

"Kalifa…" his words suddenly became a bit friendly "Will you actually free my crew if I work for you?"

"Of course, why would we lie to you?" the word lie came out a bit bad as in doubt, they obviously needed someone who was able to beat Rob Lucci

"Yeah… right you hate pirates… but when will you give them back?" he was starting to sob

"I don't know…" she was starting to doubt about the plan… of course he was a pirate but after seeing a tear come out of his eye he wondered "Do you actually intend to help us?"

"Of course I would, I'd do everything for them."

"Straw hat… then I'm sure you will have them back soon," she couldn't believe herself, she was actually feeling sympathy for a pirate.

"Really? Do you think so? Thank you Kalifa!" as he said this he hugged her

Kalifa hugged him back, she didn't know why but she did. A smile decorated her face.

"Straw hat, don't worry…"

"Please, call me Luffy"

End of chapter one. Yeah I know Kalifa was not herself and that you might be mad 'coz I killed the straw hats… or have I? RATE AND REVIEW!!


End file.
